


Turn me on (and take me out)

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Banter, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Is Plot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sonny is a twink, extremely brief Sonny/Peter Stone moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Retired porn star Rafael meets new porn ingenue Sonny and takes him home for a test run.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69
Collections: Barisi Professions Bingo





	Turn me on (and take me out)

**Author's Note:**

> Using this to tick off the free square on my bingo card, and also to (theoretically) fill the request for a porn AU over at the Barisi archive's wishlist. I hope that anon sees this, and I hope they enjoy it.

Walking down the halls of the RCB Productions studio always feels a bit like taking a walk down memory lane for Rafael. The walls are lined with framed posters showcasing their bestselling videos, a number of which star him.

“Twenty-Five Fucks”, “Undercover Lube”, and “Cocktober Surprise”, all filmed at the peak of his career before he made the decision to retire from filming and focus on other interests.

When he’d first started in the industry, he’d gotten the Latin Lover edit, playing a lot of blushing pool boys and baseball players who wind up giving in to the attention of toppy businessmen and coaches.

When he’d finally aged out of the ingenue look – he could never truly be called a twink – he’d reveled in the opportunity to now play the toppy businessman, although his favourite has been anytime he was asked to let his beard grow in for a naughty professor shoot.

The beard is permanent now that he is no longer in front of the camera, which frustrates Rita to no end.

“Do you know how many hits we’d get if you filmed something for the Daddy Dearest series?” She rants every time she sees him.

His answer is always the same; he’ll return in front of the camera when she presents him with something he can’t resist.

Or someone, as the case may be. He’s at the studio today because she’s excited about the newest rookie in her stable and she insists he absolutely _needs_ to see this kid in action.

“You’re going to love him, trust me,” she’d raved over the phone. “He’s got this coltish energy, all legs and arms, but then the camera turns on and he moves like grace itself. And he’s gorgeous, a real pretty boy.”

Rafael doesn’t doubt he will be beautiful, Rita prides herself on hiring based on the whole package, not just what they’re packing.

When he finally gets to the set, they’re in the middle of filming and he quietly sidles to the director’s chair, nodding a hello to Amanda, who is directing the shoot.

He turns his gaze to the two men on the sofa in the middle of the room and his breath catches. He recognizes the man lying on his back and dismisses him almost immediately, Peter Stone is as dull as his name, decent if you like the muscle jocks but perfunctory in his fucking style.

The man riding him, though. He’s got his head thrown back, his arms on Stone’s calves for balance as he leans back, swivelling his hips. His mouth is swollen and red, hanging open as he moans. He doubts they’re moans of real pleasure, but they sound good enough that a viewer probably won’t be able to tell.

Raf’s been watching him for less than a minute and he already wants to storm the set and take Stone’s place. He is gorgeous, and Jesus fuck Raf wants him. He begins to wobble as he gets close to his climax and Stone takes over, hands on his hips so he can switch his hands to his own body.

Stone is panting out the bog-standard dirty talk, telling the man to give it to him, oh yeah, come all over his muscles, that’s it baby.

When the man comes, his entire body freezes for a moment and he cries out for real this time, his entire body shaking as he falls apart on Stone’s cock.

Rafael’s not interested in seeing how this end, he knows firsthand that Stone will go for his signature move of coming on the man’s chest while flexing his own pecs.

He waves a goodbye to Amanda and sets off in search of Rita. He finds her in her office.

“Rita, I want him.”

She doesn’t look up from her laptop, but he sees her smirking.

“Enough to come out of retirement?”

He shakes his head. “How many times do I have to tell you it’s not happening?”

“At least once more, as always.” She swivels in her chair, swinging her feet up onto her desk. “Sonny’s something, isn’t he?”

Rafael wrinkles his nose. “Is that the name he’s going with?”

She levels a look at him. “He’s a skinny twink with a daddy kink, of course that’s the name he’s going with.”

They’re interrupted by a knock on the door. Sonny is standing there with only a towel wrapped around him, still flushed and sticky from the shoot.

“Oh wow, I’m so sorry, I just – Amanda told me you were here and it’s such an honour –” Sonny fumbles a bit, holding his hand out and then remembers where it’s been, wiping it nervously on his towel.

Rafael shoots a bemused look at Rita.

“Sonny, this is Rafael. I’m trying to convince him to film a few more scenes for us.”

“That would be amazing!” Sonny says enthusiastically. “Gosh, I think your shoot with Cain, and the belt – that was the first porno I ever watched!”

Rita’s eyes gleam.

“Oh that is precious,” she purrs. “Rafael, can’t you see it?” She waves her hands as if displaying a theatre marquee. “Twink Sonny riding Rafael’s Cuban cigar – an RCB Productions exclusive!”

Rafael mock glares at her. “Never call my cock a Cuban cigar again and we’ll see.”

She smiles coquettishly at him and flutters her eyelashes. “Don’t worry Rafa, I know you’re thicker.”

He turns to look at Sonny again. Even like this, all grimy and splotchy with a blush that runs right down under the towel, Sonny is gorgeous. There is already a palpable magnetism vibrating between them, he knows they both feel it.

“I don’t know,” he muses. “Maybe Sonny and I need to try a chemistry read first.”

Sonny steps in closer. “Yeah, you wanna take me for a test ride?”

“Oh honey,” Rafael and Rita both say it, but Rafael’s the one who continues. “I am going to wreck you.”

Sonny grins down at him, and just like that, the fumbling awkward version of him is gone and the confident porn star is back. “You can try.”

Rafael stands up. “Oh yeah, you’re definitely coming home with me.”

Sonny snorts and pushes away from him. “Just let me get my shit together.”

He leaves, and Rafael waggles his eyebrows at Rita. She sighs expressively, her hands up.

“Be careful, he’s a good kid.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll return him exactly like I found him.”

“Rafa, he is currently covered in dried spunk.”

“Like I said, exactly like I found him.”

His laughter lingers in her office as he saunters out.

* * *

He is leaning back against his car when Sonny walks out, shading his eyes and squinting in the sun. He spots Rafael and jogs towards him, whistling when he sees the cherry-red Mustang they’re about to get into.

The drive home is pleasant enough, Sonny tells Rafael a bit about himself – a transplant from the East Coast, after getting his bachelor’s and spending a few years in dead-end jobs he had moved to LA, deciding to try his hand at monetizing his sexual appeal. Rita’s studio was the first he approached, and it’s working out well for him so far.

“She’s a good person to have in your corner,” Rafael agrees. “Not every studio is as conscientious about their models.”

Sonny boldly puts his hand high up on Rafael’s thigh. “I know.” He says. “I may be new to the industry, but I know what I’m about. I was pre-law in school.”

Rafael whistles. “You think you’ll ever go back to it?”

Sonny shrugs, his hand inching further up. Rafael shifts, widening his legs. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Sonny smirk.

“I’m making good money now,” he says. “Maybe when I’m ready to retire, I’ll go back and get my JD.”

His pinky finger grazes across Rafael’s zipper just as they turn down the driveway to his house, a Spanish Colonial Revival ranch set back from the road with a sprawling brick patio front.

Rafael ushers Sonny into the house and shuts the door behind him just as Sonny turns and pushes him into it, lining their bodies up and grinding against him.

“I want you so bad,” He huffs, dragging his tongue up Rafael’s neck. “Want you to fuck me.”

Rafael reels him in for a sloppy kiss, then pushes him away. “I will, but you need to shower first.”

Sonny tilts his head, and Rafael pulls up his shirt, running his hand through the evidence of his earlier filming.

“I’m not fucking you while you’re covered in someone else’s come.” He says sternly. “Come on, shower’s through here.”

He leads Sonny into his walk-in shower room and then points down the hall to his bedroom. “I’ll be in there. Don’t bother with a towel when you’re done.”

When Sonny walks naked into the room twenty minutes later, he finds Rafael sprawled out on the bed naked, stroking himself slowly, casually, prolonging the tendrils of pleasure that curl up as his cock hardens.

“Come here,” he beckons, and Sonny moves towards him, putting one knee up on the bed.

His eyes are already glazed with desire as he looks Rafael up and down, his tongue darting out to lick his lips unconsciously.

“What do you want?” Raf murmurs, and Sonny startles.

“I want…” he licks his lips again. “I want to look at you.”

Raf waves a hand at himself and then tucks it behind his head, his bicep flexing. He knows what he looks like, knows the parts of him that appeal. He watches as Sonny’s eye flicker from his thin lips to his flexed bicep, down to the gold rings in his nipples.

He removes the hand from his cock, bringing it up to tug lightly at one of the rings. Sonny skims a hand across his own chest, mimicking the movement.

“Does it hurt?” He asks.

Raf shakes his head. “Getting them done was like an extended pinch, but it’s worth it. Especially if they’re sensitive.”

Sonny’s nipples are already hard nubs, a dark flushed pink, and Rafael can’t wait to get his mouth on them, wants to see if he can bite and suck on them until Sonny comes from that alone.

Sonny’s eyes keep travelling, running down Rafael’s stomach – not as firm as Sonny’s, but the softness hides a layer of muscle strength that he’s more than ready to put to good use – and Rafael enjoys the way Sonny’s pupils dilate as he takes in the full effect of Raf’s cock.

It’s long and thick, curving up so the tip hits just below his belly button. His balls are large and hang low behind, his hair trimmed, tight curls just at the base of his cock. He flexes his stomach, making his cock twitch and drip precome onto his belly.

Sonny’s cock twitches in response. It’s as long as Raf’s, but not as thick, pink at the tip, and his balls are tight against his body, covered in a pale layer of blonde fuzz.

“You at all sore from earlier?” Raf asks considerately, because he knows Stone’s style, and it’s possible being methodically jackhammered for an hour has left Sonny feeling tender. He very much wants to fuck him, but he’s more than willing to be slow and gentle if it’s needed.

Sonny shakes his head. “I’m fine. It was a short fuck, we mostly just blew each other before I rode him.”

Raf pulls Sonny down to lean over him for a kiss, slipping his tongue in just a tease and biting his lip as he pulls back. He looks at those plush pink lips, imagines them stretched obscenely around his cock. “I want my cock in your mouth. What are your limits?”

Sonny’s hand flutters up to his throat. “Don’t fuck my face, don’t block my breathing.” He finally brings his other leg up on the bed and kneels next to Raf. “Can you suck me at the same time?”

“Fuck yeah,” he says, and shifts to the side so there is more space. “Straddle me, let me see that cock, baby.”

Sonny swings his leg over, and there’s the grace Rafael had seen on set, his hips settling low on Raf’s chest as he arches his ass up and brings his chest down. He nuzzles Raf’s stomach, kissing the soft skin there before slipping the tip of his cock into his mouth.

He nurses it, sucking gently, pushing the foreskin back and gliding his tongue up the vein, following it down the shaft until he hits his limit. His mouth is velvet suction, but Raf keeps his hips on the bed, letting Sonny set his own pace.

After a moment, Sonny begins bobbing his head, sucking deeply with every upstroke, taking him a little deeper with every bob down. Meanwhile, his own cock hangs in front of Raf, and he tugs at Sonny’s ass, encouraging him to drop his hips.

He shoves a pillow under his shoulders to prop his head up a bit and then draws Sonny’s cock into his own mouth, savouring the shower-fresh taste of his skin and the bitter tang of precome that coats his tongue.

He massages Sonny’s balls at the same time, rolling them in his hand and letting his thumb graze up his perineum to his ass. He’s still loose from work, and Raf’s thumb slides in easily. Sonny groans around his cock, shoving his ass back against Raf’s thumb. He withdraws it, stroking Sonny’s thighs, kneading the taut globes of his ass.

“Hips down more,” he says, “I want you to ride my face.”

Sonny pulls off his cock with a wet pop. “Oh fuck, yeah,” he gasps, tilting his hips back, pressing his cock into Rafael’s chest. Raf sucks a kiss into the crease of his thigh and then another one on his cheek, and finally a third one right over his hole.

Sonny shouts and bucks back, and Rafael takes it, letting him press against his face, pushing his nose into Sonny’s crease and rubbing it up and down while he tongues at Sonny’s rim. His tongue slides into Sonny’s hole even easier than his thumb did, and he fucks it in and out, licking at the other man with loud slurps.

He loves the mess of eating ass, loves the way his spit slicks everything, the way the other man’s precome drips across his chest. He sucks hard at Sonny’s hole, flicking his tongue across his pucker, and feels the vibrations of Sonny’s sob as he bucks into it while still trying to suck Rafael’s cock.

“Wait, wait,” Sonny gasps. “I’m too close. Wanna come on your cock.”

Rafael falls back, his mouth and beard damp. “How do you want it?”

Sonny slides off him, turning and climbing back on. “Can I ride you?”

“Yeah baby, fuck yeah.” He reaches under his pillow for the lube, though he knows they won’t need much given how open Sonny already is, how wet he is from the tonguefucking.

“Do you want me to use a condom?” He asks. He knows Sonny’s on PrEP, Rita requires it of all her models, and Raf still keeps up the regimen out of habit, but he’ll understand if Sonny wants the extra security.

“No,” Sonny shakes his head. “I want to feel you. And I want you to come in me. That’s the one downside to always fucking on film.” His smile is crooked as he looks down at Raf. “I never get to feel someone filling my ass.”

Rafael’s hips buck reflexively, his cock sliding up between Sonny’s cheeks. Sonny holds his hand out for the lube, and he squeezes some into the proffered palm. Sonny reaches behind him and wraps his hand around Raf’s cock, slicking him up with the lube.

Raf watches him as he applies the rest of the lube to himself, watches the way his mouth falls open and his head falls back. He runs his hand up Sonny’s thigh and around to his back, feeling where Sonny has two fingers inside himself.

Sonny withdraws his hand and reaches for Raf’s cock again, positioning it against his hole. “Okay,” he chants under his breath. “Okay, okay, okay – ahhh!” The tip of his cock pops in smoothly, and Sonny slides down an inch before pausing.

Rafael has one hand clutched in the bedsheets and the other on Sonny’s hip, a thumb caressing his side. “Easy, baby,” he says, “go slow.”

Sonny nods, his head dropping forward, hands on Raf’s chest as he pushes himself up and back down, taking another inch. Raf is patient, letting Sonny take him at his own speed, but the tight clutch is agonizing in its pleasure and he wants nothing more than to thrust up and let himself impale Sonny.

Sonny’s legs are sprawled on either side of him, knees digging in to Raf’s ribs. He slides down another inch and stops, breathing sharply through his nose.

“How much is left?” He asks in a whimper. Raf reaches back, stroking his ass.

“You’re halfway there, you’re taking me so well sweetheart. You’re so good, you feel so good.”

Sonny’s skin is already pink but he flushes deeper at the praise and he nods. He shifts up, biting his lip, and takes a deep breath, then sinks back down, not stopping until his ass hits Rafael’s thighs.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Rafael breathes out, and he strokes Sonny’s ass again, letting his fingers run down to where his rim is stretched around Rafael’s cock.

“Yeah,” Sonny agrees, shifting his legs under him and tilting his hips so his cock rubs against Raf’s stomach every time he rocks up. He begins slowly, rocking back and forth shallowly.

As he moves, he begins to relax, and even though Raf is fully inside him, he somehow feels his cock sink that much deeper as Sonny relaxes. Sonny swivels his hips, rolling his body, using Rafael’s cock for his own pleasure, and Raf takes it.

Rafael has been in the industry for most of his adult life, can’t actually count the number of asses he’s fucked, but he is pretty sure not a single one has ever compared to the way Sonny feels wrapped around his cock. There is heat and suction and softness, yes, but there is something else, a thread of chemistry that ties them, and he finds himself more interested in making sure Sonny gets off than chasing his own orgasm.

As Sonny rides him, he runs his hands over every inch of Sonny he can reach, but it’s not enough. He pulls Sonny down to blanket him and the angle shifts so he hits Sonny’s prostate and he cries out in broken pleasure, shoving himself back on Rafael’s cock desperately.

One hand is planted on Raf’s chest, the other gripping himself, and Raf reaches down and unwraps Sonny’s hand, bringing both hands up to hold onto his shoulders.

“Hang on, sweetheart.” He says, and Sonny nods frantically. Raf plants his feet and thrusts up hard, and does not stop, bouncing Sonny on his cock.

Sonny’s own cock is slapping against Raf’s stomach, sliding in a puddle of its own precome.

“Can you come like this?” Rafael asks curiously, and Sonny nods.

“Sometimes,” he gasps. “Not every time.”

Rafael accepts the challenge and thrusts harder, hammering into Sonny while he holds on and yells into Raf’s chest. The younger man is clutching at his shoulders, biting at Raf’s chest and neck, bucking hard against him, chasing his orgasm. There are tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as his muscles bunch and quiver.

And then it is like his strings are cut and he comes with a loud wail, come spraying across Rafael’s stomach and chest. He collapses down against Raf, breathing heavily against his neck.

Raf pulls him up into a kiss, fucking his tongue into Sonny’s mouth as he fucks his cock into his ass. Sonny’s mouth is slack and swollen.

“Still wan’ you to come in me,” he slurs against Raf’s lips, fuckdrunk and tired.

Raf is close, but he can feel Sonny’s thighs quivering with the attempt to stay upright. He laces his fingers behind Sonny and twists them, turning them so he is on top of Sonny in one swift move, not slipping out for even a moment. Sonny’s limbs are sloppy with fatigue, but that’s fine. Raf hooks one of Sonny’s legs over his shoulder and keeps moving.

He can feel his orgasm coming and rides it out, letting it pour through him and into Sonny with a long low groan, not stopping his thrusting hips as he comes. He continues to thrust shallowly as his cock slowly softens and finally slips out, and then leans back on his calves to watches his pearly spunk drip out of Sonny.

“That was,” Sonny flops his arm over his forehead, “fucking amazing.”

Rafael laughs as he lies down next to Sonny. He leans over and kisses Sonny’s mouth lightly, then his forehead. “Yeah, it was.”

They catch their breath, Sonny drawing patterns idly on Rafael’s skin.

“You should definitely come out of retirement,” he says, leaning on one elbow facing Raf.

Rafael turns to look at him. “I might,” he admits. “If only because I want you, and I’m not about to try and dictate what you do for a living, but I’ll be damned if I have to share you with any of those lesser cockjocks again.”

Sonny laughs delightedly. “Exclusive rights? You haven’t even bought me dinner yet.”

“Then let me, tonight.” Raf says. “Let me buy you dinner, and take you out, and fuck you on camera, and fuck you off camera.”

“Wait, really?” Sonny looks at him like he’s looking for deception, but Rafael’s face is clear.

“Yes, really. I like you, Sonny. I’d like to date you.”

“If I agree to only film with you.” Sonny says cautiously.

“No,” Raf replies. “I mean, I do think you deserve better than being fucked by the likes of Peter Stone, but I’m not actually going to try and dictate your working life. I’d be happy if we could be exclusive outside of work, though. And if I do come out of retirement, it will only be to fuck you. Or get fucked by you,” he adds.

Sonny lies back, looking at the ceiling. “That’s – you’d really be okay with dating me if I was still fucking other people?”

It’s Rafael’s turn to lean up on an elbow and look down at the other man. “I take it that’s not been your experience?”

Sonny shakes his head. “I’ve been on a couple dates since moving out here, but they all want the cachet of dating a porn star without the actual terms that come with it.”

“I’ve been in the business for a long time,” Rafael says. “Everyone I’ve dated has had to live with that. You deserve someone who respects your decision.”

Sonny looks at him. “Would you respect my decision if I eventually did quit and become a lawyer?”

“Are you kidding?” Rafael grins at him. “I’ll tie you up and edge you while whispering ‘objection overruled’ every time you beg to come.”

Sonny shivers, and his spent cock twitches against his thigh.

“Alright, then. Sure. Wine and dine me. Although, maybe after a nap. Getting fucked by two men in the span of a few hours is exhausting.”

“Just wait til Rita books your first gang bang.” Raf jokes.

Sonny grins sleepily and turns in to curl his arm around Rafael and nuzzle into his chest. “Sleep now,” he murmurs.

“Sleep now,” Rafael agrees, pressing a kiss into Sonny’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I wrote for this was the last bit of dialogue between Rita and Raf, which I wrote in July when I first started thinking about this AU. It's still one of my favourite bits of dialogue.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The feelings deep inside of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552907) by [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613)




End file.
